masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion of Illyria Prime
The Invasion of Illyria Prime was officially the first Xindi offensive action in the still unnamed Xindi Conflict, when the New Xindus Cooperative violently annexed the Illyrian Confederation as a slave territory. 'Prelude' On 25 February 2153, the New Xindus Cooperative activated the four Mass Relays in the Azati Prime-system and Azati Minor-systems, fortifying their positions and locating valuable resources to exploit in the Galen, Cleon and Havroon-systems. Concurrently, the Xindi First Fleet, under Admiral Durtess Dervosis, containing 57 Xindi warships, sailed through the Mass Relay at the Azati Prime-system and to the Relay's terminus in the Illyria-system. 'Order of Battle' Illyrian Confederation *Illyrian Home Guard **ICV Ayyybh **ICV Buru’shut **ICV Davrua Hayamam **ICV Dubharam **ICV Hashirim **ICV Hyshua **ICV Kutuvam **ICV Kyhulut **ICV Lamys **ICV Mashlua **ICV Meshtoa **ICV M'lakham **ICV Nustur **ICV Nuva'am **ICV Qyhuluth **ICV Reth **ICV Shumu’ul **ICV Shyphtam **ICV Takhah **ICV Tuhallam **ICV Duzra **ICV Yuhyshia **ICV Yusha‘ayahu **ICV Zukharyah New Xindus Cooperative *First Fleet 'Course of Battle' When the Xindi vessels arrived in the Illyria-system, they jumped out near Cargo Fleet H771, a seven vessel merchant fleet on its way towards the Unified Kingdom of Inkaara to trade mineral ores with two frigates escorting. Without warning or hails, the Xindi warships opened fire on the Illyrian crafts, destroying every vessel with all hands, killed 182 Illyrians. The Illyrian Confederation was shocked by the overt invasion of its space, as the Confederation had always maintain friendly relations with the Xindi, to the point that several hundred Xindi-Primates had established a conclave on Illyria Prime and inter-species marriages between Xindi-Primates and Illyrians were common. The Illyrian government protested vehemently at the intrusion as the Xindi First Fleet approached Illyria Prime. Still an hour away at full impulse from the planet, a full session of the Illyrian Confederation Parliment was called at the Neuvem Tun, the parliament building of the Illyrian Confederation. Firmly believing the destruction of Cargo Fleet H771 had been a massive tactical mistake, the Confederation still broadcasted a demand for an apology which the Xindi fleet met with silence. Without approval from the Confederation government, Fleet Admiral Hyniv Namonid, flag officer of the Illyrian Home Guard Fleet, moved the entire Illyrian Confederation military fleet, twenty-four vessels, into combat orbital positions with his flagship the ICV Kyhulut. When the Xindi First Fleet was within Illyria Prime's orbit, Admiral Durtess Dervosis ordered the combined 57 Xindi warships to open fire. The opening salvo caught even Fleet Admiral Namonid by surprise and destroyed the primary starbase in orbit of Illyria Prime, Comaric Station, killing all 760 Illyrians abroad. The Home Guard Fleet responded by opening fire by the second salvo fired by Dervosis' ships crippled almost 70% of Namonid's fleet, along with almost all his capital ships. With crippling damage, Fleet Admiral Namonid ordered his vessels to form a flying wedge and to target Admiral Dervosis' flagship, the XSS Crunan'vok. However before most of his remaining crafts could pull together the Xindi First Fleet began a planet-wide strategic bombardment that leveled the few military bases the Illyrians maintained planet-side, along with the Neuvem Tun, the parliament building of the Illyrian Confederation. 'Aftermath' With most of the parliament killed in the destruction of the Neuem Tun, the destruction of all planet-side military bases, the fact that Xindi warships outgunned even the largest and most advanced Illyrian vessels by leaps and bounds, the President of the Illyrian Confederation, Menno Valkaos, ordered Fleet Admiral Namonid's ships to stand down and offered Illyria Prime’s unconditional surrender. Namonid moved his remaining five ships, along with eleven heavily damaged vessels towed from the battle and eighteen civilian freighters still in orbit to the far side of Illyrian Prime, directly opposite the bulk of the Xindi First Fleet. When Admiral Dervosis arrived to meet with President Valkaos who signed the unconditional surrend of the Illyrian Confederation to the New Xindus Cooperative, the first act of the newly established Xindi Occupation Army under newly appointed Governor Dervosis was to execute Menno Valkaos for ‘war crimes’ against the New Xindus Cooperative, along with most of the Illyrian Confederation’s surviving military officers and members of parliament. Shot on live comm. networks, Fleet Admiral Namonid ordered his vessels to flee the system as the First Fleet again began to move to intercept him. Four of his undamaged vessels including his flagship, seven of the damaged vessels towed from combat and fifteen of the civilian freighters fled the system, vowing to setup resistance or support for civilians still trapped on Illyria Prime. The single undamaged military vessel that remained, the ICV Shyphtam under command of Captain Trellya Tanran, refused to abandoned the homeworld and remained behind against orders. The ICV Yusha‘ayahu, a heavily damaged destroyer and three freighters with damaged or inactive warp-drives were also left behind, though most of their crews managed to evacuate to Namonid's fleeing ships. All were destroyed when the Xindi First Fleet reached them. 'Losses & Casualties' Illyrian Confederation *180,000 civilians killed in Xindi bombardment *10 freighters *17 Illyrian warships **ICV Ayyybh **ICV Buru’shut **ICV Davrua Hayamam **ICV Dubharam **ICV Hashirim **ICV Kutuvam **ICV Lamys **ICV Meshtoa **ICV Nustur **ICV Qyhuluth **ICV Shumu’ul **ICV Takhah **ICV Duzra **ICV Shyphtam **ICV Yusha‘ayahu **ICV Yuhyshia **ICV Zukharyah New Xindus Cooperative *6,200 Xindi ground troops securing Illyria Prime. *Three ships 'Resolution' Illyria Prime would not be liberated until 15 October 2156, when the Coalition Fourteenth Fleet, agumented with rebel Xindi Forces and remnants of Fleet Admiral Namonid's surviving units, invaded the system and manage to free Illyria Prime before the Xindi can move in their heavier combat units. During the three-years of Xindi rule 34-million Illyrians have been worked to death in slave labor camps. Another 8-million were confirmed missing after being shipped off-world to New Xindus. Category:Battles Category:Xindi Conflict Category:History Category:Xindi Conflict Battles